


Two Kleps Away

by fadedlikethelilac



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Eventual Romance, M/M, Pole Dancing, Slow Burn, Students, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: Prowl is a student working nights as an exotic dancer at Kup's club. The hours suit him and it pays well enough, even if it would would pay better if he offered additional services like the other dancers, but prowl doesn't do that. He doesn't do private dance's.As for Lockdown, well prowl's caught his eye, and he's not going to let this one go without a fight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I meant to up dating the fics I already have, but look the world needs more Exotic dancer prowl and more Lockdown/prowl. It's this weird rare pair that I some how love despite everything. 
> 
> Oh and some quick notes of time,   
It's the same time I'm trying to use in all my fics, but I haven't explained it fully, I will sooner or later.   
the short version: Hebibreem about an hour, an Orn about 4 months, and a Quatex is just over ten years. 
> 
> Also, A Klep is a random unit of distance I picked, It can be aliked to a metre accounting for the size difference of transformers.

He was back again, the mech’s eyes never leaving Prowl's form as he danced. Well a good deal of mechas' eyes were on him but that was beside the point. This particular customer drew Prowl's attention in ways the others didn't. He never seemed to pay the other dancers anywhere near as much attention as he paid Prowl. 

The mech was a strange one — it was hard to pick what his frame had originally been. He looked like an upgrade junkie, with mismatched plating and colours. One arm was maroon from the elbow down, while the other was bright yellow and ended in a claw rather than the usual five fingered hand. 

There was a ping from his internal comms signaling a tip. A very large tip, with an attached note. He never lost the beat as he magnetised his feet to a stage prop and let himself hang upside down, flaunting his frame for the customers. There was another series of tips all small with no notes, but he pulsed his field in appreciation anyway.  _ That _ was perfectly legal. While it was a social protocol to keep one's field within half a klep of one's plating in public spaces it wasn't regarded as illegal levels of public indecency until it reached 3 kleps. So Prowl tended to flare his field a carefully measured 2.5 kleps when it seemed appropriate. His fingers brushed the floor as he read the note. 

::Give us a kiss, Sweetspark.::

Prowl's spark stuttered, whether in surprise, revulsion, or something else — even he wasn't sure. He locked gazes with  _ the _ mech again, and the mech winked. It was him, Prowl knew it in his spark. This wasn't the first time the mech had left notes attached to his tips, but it was the first time he made such a bold request.

Prowl let his hands take his weight and then released the magnetic locks, somersaulting down the stage in the way he'd learned in Yoketron's dojo. His processor worked through the problem, but this mech always tipped well and Hot Rod had shown him how to do this. Nothing wrong with it — just another gesture in his arsenal. 

He sank to his knees in time to the music, legs spread to show off his interface panel, firmly closed but never-the-less on display. He pressed the flats of his fingers to his lips, then pulled his hand away again, blowing the "kiss" towards the mech in question. He flared his field again in time with the last notes of the music. As expected there was another fluffy of small tips, this time some with notes attached. Prowl ignored them for the moment since the larger tip had just come in. Way larger than he'd expected, with a note, which he had expected.

::Not what I meant, Sweetspark.::

This time the stutter  _ was _ in revulsion. What the frag did this mech want from him? He headed off the stage as another dancer took to the stage. He generally spent up to a hebibreem mingling with the crowd. Kup recommended it, though sometimes prowl wondered why he bothered. It was a good way to pick up tips, but that was almost always due to the extra legal activities that certain dancers offered and  _ that  _ was an area prowl intended to stay well away from. Even so, there were a few customers who preferred to give their tips in person or prefered to buy him a drink instead. Prowl accepted tips with a flirtatious thanks, drink offers sparingly, and anything else was firmly rejected.

This time however Kup met him. “You’ve been requested for a private dance in the Enegex room.” 

Prowl’s spark twisted in his chest. “I  _ don’t _ do private dances.”

Kup frowned at him, “No, you don’t do contact, or anything that could in any way be considered illegal. This is neither, he just wants a private dance is all.”

“I  _ know _ what that means Kup.” Prowl ground out. “I don’t care what your other dancers do. I don’t do  _ that. _ ”

Kup flared his field in mock annoyance, though Prowl could feel a hint of amusement behind it. They’d had this argument enough times before. “I run a respectable business Prowl, I don’t know what you are trying to imply.”

“You know exactly what I mean. I’m not going to give him whatever it is he’s after.”

Kup chuckled, “He’s been advised, and I made him pay up front. Breakdown will be just outside the door - he tries  _ anything, _ you can comm or call for help.”

“I still don’t like it.”

“You’re cut is going to be 900 shanix, remind me again how much is your tuition this Orn?”

Prowl folded his arms and glared. That said Kup did have a point, Police academy wasn’t cheap and it took a Quartex to fully complete. That was why he was doing this job in the first place. The hours fit neatly around his schedule, and despite his unwillingness to go for any of the higher paying prospects it did pay well.

Kup ex-vented heavily. “Look you can take Breakdown in with you if it makes you more comfortable, though he did say he’d cut his fee if he has to share you.”

Prowl flared his field in response, “I still get my cut if he tries anything and I cut the session short?”

Kup smiled, “Of course I wouldn’t offer anything else for a dancer like you.”

Prowl glared again, “What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Kup merely chuckled at his annoyance. “What — you think you’ve never been requested before? Mecha generally hear about the strict no refunds policy with you, and change their mind.”

“Mecha have asked for me before?” Prowl said a touch uncomfortable though he wasn’t sure why.

“Yeah sure, you’re averaging about 1.2 requests a night, four requests tonight, though only one was still interested after I told him the score. That stunt you pulled at the end was popular. Then again, I bet you already know that from your tip count.”

Embarrassment flicked through Prowl’s field. He’d only done it because of the request. “Okay I’ll do it.” He paused, thinking about it. “It’s the upgrade junkie right?”

Kup frowned, confusion in his field. 

Prowl flared his field in agitation. “Mismatched plating, one arm's maroon and the other is yellow.”

“Oh. Yes. He’s the one you’re dancing for, but maybe don’t call him that to his face. His designation is Lockdown.”


	2. Chapter 2

Prowl closed the door behind him trying, and only mostly succeeding in keeping the anxiety from his field. This was fine. It would be fine. Breakdown was right outside the door. If this Lockdown tried anything unreasonable, then that was the end of things. And he'd  _ still  _ get paid. At least Kup knew the right offers to make on his behalf.

"Sweetspark, you came." Lockdown had stood from his seat and crossed the room to Prowl, stopping barely half a Klep away from him. 

Prowl backed up instinctively, his sensor panels bumping up against the door. Embarrassment flashed through his field. Primus he was supposed to be a professional and he couldn’t even keep his field level. 

“You didn’t think I’d come?” Prowl asked, staying exactly where he was and fighting to get his field under control. Lockdown was close enough that he’d be able to feel it easily. 

Lockdown shrugged. “I had hoped, but given that Kup told me I’d only be getting a 35% refund if you didn’t show, and no refund at all if you leave early I figured my chances weren’t good.” His field and easy and relaxed, suggesting that he wasn’t bothered in the slightest by the gamble.

Prowl chuckled, his own field relaxing a little. “So I can just leave now and get paid the same?”

A smug satisfaction rippled through Lockdown’s field washing over Prowl. “Kup gets paid the same either way. Though I can guarantee, you’ll earn more if you stay.”

Prowl nodded, still not entirely sure what Lockdown wanted from him. “Makes sense.” 

Lockdowl leaned closer, his field beginning to mingle with Prowl’s. “So can I have that kiss now Sweetspark?”

Prowl froze, his processor racing, spark thrumming in his chest. Breakdown was right outside the door. He could call for help if he needed it. He could, but he could handle himself. 

“No.”

Lockdown chuckled, pulling back. “Well it was worth a try.” He walked back to the lounge he’d been seated on. “A drink is acceptable though? Simple highgrade or would you like something more interesting?”

Prowl moved further into the room, uncertainty flickering through field. “Don’t you want me to dance for you.”

“Relax Sweetspark, have a seat. We’ve got all night after all.”

“All night?” He questioned, a flash of panic running through his field. Thankfully he was still far enough away from lockdown that he wouldn’t have felt it. What did Lockdown mean all night. Kup hadn’t given him a time frame he realised, he’d been to distracted by making sure Lockdown didn’t want and wasn’t expecting anything illegal.

“As long as you’re willing to put up with me.” Lockdown amended, and prowl relaxed. 

Of course, Lockdown had even said he still got his cut even if he left now. He crossed the rest of the way to the lounge and lowered himself to it, sitting stiffly.

“So what is it exactly you want?” Prowl asked.

Lockdown flared his field in what Prowl would have expected to be annoyance, but the predominant emotion was amusement. “Really, straight to business? You sure you don’t want to order a drink first,” He flicked the menu across to Prowl. 

“Want is it you want from me. Why am I here?”

Lockdown shrugged, “Maybe I’d just like to enjoy the pleasure of your company?”

Annoyance crackled through Prowls field, strong enough that lockdown could no doubt pick it up.

“Okay okay, relax Sweetspark business it is.”

"Don't call me Sweetspark, I have a name."

"Oh," lockdown's amusement washed over Prowl, "does that mean you're going to tell me what it is."

Embarrassment flooded through Prowl’s field. He had completely forgotten. Way back when he’d first started dancing, after a brief argument about it Kup had put his stage name down as Sweetspark. 

"Sweetspark is fine."

Lockdown chuckled. "Come now, it's clear you don't like it."

"I just forgot it was my stage name okay. I... I don't normally talk to... Customers."

Lockdown reached out, finders brushing them upper edge of Prowl’s wings. "It's okay. It's okay if you're nervous, I know your just here for the money, but I don't mind. Just relax and enjoy yourself. Have a drink and we’ll talk okay?"

Prowl forced his field back under control. He shifted slightly so Lockdown’s hand was no longer on his wing, and picked up the menu, he could do this. Lockdown knew the rules, Prowl could leave when ever he wanted, until then it was all just an act. He smirked at lockdown, “Anything I want?”

Lockdown chuckled. “Anything.”

Prowl skimmed the menu again to make sure the drink he wanted was still there, “I’ll have the Praxian special Blend with Copper oxalate.”

Lockdown glance at the menu briefly, “Oh you sly knock-off.” The drink Prowl had ordered wasn’t particularly expensive, what it was was midgrade. There was a lightness in Lockdowns field through and the order receipt pinged on his HUD to confirm that lockdown had ordered exactly what’d he’d ordered for, along with a simple light Enegex for himself. 

Prowl shrugged, “You said anything.”“I did, and that’s why you’re getting exactly what you asked for. So, do you just like mid grade or do you not trust me?”

Prowl shrugged. “I’ve never really been a fan of getting over charged.”

Instead of some comeback like Prowl had expected lockdown merely nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind then. So is it alright if I put my arm around you.”

“What?” The question startled Prowl.

Lockdown chuckled, “It’s hard to tell with you if I’m being too forward, or too reserved with you.” 

“I umm,” Frag this was difficult, but that was okay, he ran it through his database twice to make sure, but there was no law one way or the other. Besides Lockdown wasn’t paying for that, he was paying for the room, and Prowl’s company. That was okay, that was allowed, think of it like a… counselling session. “I think that would be okay.”

The door pinged and a waiter entered with the two drinks. Lockdown curled an arm around Prowl’s waist. “Is this okay?”

Prowl nodded slightly, “yes.” 

“Good.” Lockdown said. He nodded to the waiter. “Could you open the curtains please, we’d like the watch the show.” 

Surprize rippled through Prowl’s field, and lockdown chuckled. 

“Just relax and enjoy yourself.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Evening goes well, kind of.

Lockdown hadn’t tried anything all night — aside from the fact that he’d managed to get Prowl tucked up against his side — but Prowl could tell himself that was harmless. Lockdown hadn’t done or asked for anything. They’d just talked for the last three hebibreems. He’d twice received confirmation pings that Lockdown had extended the room bookings, and how much his share was. It wasn’t really that much, but at a breem by breem rate it was significantly more than he’d get for manual labour. He wasn’t even doing anything — they were just talking.

“So — you want to get out of here?” Lockdown murmured against Prowl's helm.

Prowl stiffened slightly. Another ping came in, tip with attached note, it was just a number, a large number. 

"I... No." He pulled away, a hint of panic in his field. 

Lockdown watched him, an edge of doubt evident in Lockdown’s field. "It's not the price is it? I can go higher."

"No!" Prowl practically shouted, jerking back further. He went over the end of the lounge, clattering heavily to the floor. 

Breakdown was in the room in an instant. "Is everything alright in here?"

Lockdown nodded curtly. “We’re fine, thank you.” But Breakdown didn't move, waiting for Prowl to answer. 

Shame rippled through Prowl’s field. He was not cut out for this. He should have refused Lockdown's request and just gone home. It was confusing though, They’d just talked and it had been easy, enjoyable even. Yeah, but he was only doing it to get at your ports, said an angry part of his processor. Prowl pulled his field back under his control. “We’re fine, Lockdown was just leaving.” 

Lockdown looked to him. His field was held too close for Prowl to get a read on it, but he left without further comment. 

Breakdown approached Prowl, “You okay? You were up here longer than anyone expected.”

"You were taking bets on how long I'd last, weren't you?"

Breakdown shifted uncertainly.

Prowl let his field flare briefly, an edge of hopelessness and resignation to it. "Who won?"

"Kup. He bet you'd last at least a hebibreem and a half."

Prowl’s field rippled with confusion. "The original booking was only for a hebibreem."

"Yeah, and you ' _ lasted' _ for three hebibreems,” Breakdown smirked, “Didn’t think you had it in you, Prowl."

Prowl looked down; hands clenched at his sides. "I don't. We didn't do anything."

Breakdown flared his field briefly in a show of support. "Look, I don't pretend to know you, or the job that you do. I'm just the bouncer, but officially your job is to entertain clients. It doesn't matter what you did." his field pulsed in amusement, "We don't talk about what you do behind closed doors. He found you sufficiently entertaining to rebook twice. You did well, okay?"

"Thanks," Prowl flared his field to show his appreciation. "I still don't think I'm cut out for this, but thanks."

* * *

Prowl noticed Lockdown's absence over the following debicycles. At first it was fine. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see Lockdown ever again, not when it was so obvious what Lockdown had wanted from him. Then as time dragged on he started missing him, or more accurately, the tips he had provided. Lockdown had tipped well and consistently, and now it was missing. Prowl was starting to struggle. He would be okay. Lockdown had been a luxury he hadn’t expected. He could do without. 

He had tried taking more of Hot Rod's advice, making his dances more provocative. It helped — not as much as he'd hoped — but it did help. Then the itemised list of next orn’s tuition fees came in. It was time for him to get the tactical computer installed. He felt his spark sink. He couldn't afford it, not yet. He had about half saved up, but he was still 5,000 shanix short. At his current rate of savings he wasn't going to make it. 

He'd gone over payment plans, delaying the installation, or even deferring the semester, but this was it. He wasn't forged for this — if he couldn’t handle it, he’d have to drop out. That grated across Prowl’s nerves. 

Prowl wasn’t forged for being an enforcer. He wasn’t forged for anything in particular. He was just meant to be a low level grunt — perhaps to advance if his spark showed talent — instead the opposite had happened. Something had come up during QA. He had been rejected by his line and outcast. Left to his own devices with nothing but the fuel in his tank. 

He’d never found out why he’d failed QA, and tried not to dwell on it. The end result was the same after all. Now he had a goal, and he wasn’t going to make it because of such a stupid reason. He wasn’t forged for this, and he couldn’t afford the upgrades. He’d have the funds in a few orns, but he had four debicycles. Even if Kup had extra shifts he could pick up, Prowl didn’t really have the time for work when he had exams in just under  _ three  _ debicycles. 

"You said I was requested for private dances 1.2 times a night?" Prowl questioned Kup before his turn on stage. 

Kup shifted his attention to Prowl. "You're up to 2.2 requests a night, over your last 10 performances."

Prowl nodded slightly, his field betrayed his conflicted emotions, but he kept it tucked close to his plating. "Can you set one up for me after my stage time tonight?"

Kup flared his field, disapproval and surprise clear in it. "You don't do private dances."

"I did before."

"Lockdown was a special case, and we both know it. He wanted you specifically, and he paid extra for the privilege."

That sent a shiver down Prowl's back strut. What would have happened if he hadn't sent Lockdown away; or if he'd said yes? Maybe he’d have been able to afford his upgrade. 

“What would I need to do?”

“That depends on you, a lot of it will come down to negotiation. You should probably have a quiet chat to Hot Rod or Deadlock. The short version is; you can say no at any time, and they pay by the breem.”

Prowl’s field flickered with uncertainty, but he held it close and nodded. “No cables, no sparks, but can you set something up for me?”

Kup nodded. “Yeah I can do that. But… you alright, kid? I doubt you changed your mind because of what happened with Lockdown.”

“I… yes — I’m okay. I mean — I’m not in any trouble. You were right is all; tuition just took me by surprise and I’m a little short.”

Kup frowned. “How much are you short? I might be able to arrange an advance for you.”

Prowl shook his head. “It’s the tactical computer installation. I’m five thousand shanix short. I can’t ask for that much in advance. It’d take me two orns, at least, to pay you back.”

Kup flared his field consolingly. “No, not that much. Go talk to one of the others, I’ll set something up for after your stage time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that took longer than expected, sorry about that. if it's any consolation I have a chunk of the next chapter written as well.   
amusingly I was planning to end it in this chapter, but then prowl got in the way, then I got attack by plot bunnies, so ah... now it's gonna be one of my longer fics, assuming I actually keep at it and don't get distracted...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl meets his next client,   
what could possibly go wrong.

Prowl kept his field close to his plating, as he entered the enegex room again. He could do this. He had to do this. Then he froze in the doorway when his processor identified the mech lounging on the sofa. “Lockdown.”

“Sweetspark.” Lockdown replied his own field flaring in greeting. 

Prowl still didn’t have his field under control, but let it flare and mingle with Lockdown’s field anyway, even though it meant lockdown could feel his trepidation. The surprise at seeing Lockdown had caused the bulk of Deadlock’s advice to flee his processor.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you,” he said. 

Lockdown smirked. “And I wasn’t expecting you to be open to private bookings again.”

Prowl nodded, conceding the point. His field flickered uncertainly, though. Lockdown clearly wanted…  _ Something.  _ As long as it was still a possibility Lockdown would be friendly, patient and throw a ridiculous amount of shanix at Prowl, once the possibility it was gone so was lockdown. 

Was he really willing to replicate for lockdown, illegally, purely for pleasure? 

For 5,000 shanax he was. If it meant he could get his upgrades and complete his training, then he would do it. 

It was more that lockdown had offered last time, but he was sure Lockdown could afford it. He was pretty sure he could get the total for the evening that high if he played this right. 

And if he was willing to break the law… 

Decision made, Prowl smirked. “I take it you still want that kiss.” He’d cross the problem of interfacing when they got to it, for now he’d just focus on getting himself back in Lockdown’s good books.

Surprize flickered through lockdown’s field. “Only if you want to.”

Prowl took that as a yes and crossed the room to Lockdown, letting his wings flutter with each step. Confidence. That’s what deadlock had told him. Act like you know what you’re doing. 

He straddled lockdown’s lap, putting himself about a head taller than lockdown. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to lockdowl’s lips. He kept it light and teasing, inviting lockdown to ask for more. 

Lockdown rested his hands on Prowl’s hips, bellow his primary interfacing ports. “You are forward tonight.” He murmured, “but you can relax, I mostly just wanted to talk.”

Prowl rested his arms on the back of the sofa, one on either side of lockdown’s helm. He leaned forward his primary port covers almost, but not quite brushing lockdown. “Oh,” he murmured, “What did you want to talk about?”

Lockdown shifted prowl off of him, making him sit beside him instead of on top of him. “What happened last time. What’s happening now. I’m serious Sweetspark. I don’t want anything from you that’s going to make you uncomfortable.”

“I…” Frag he hadn’t expected this to be easy, but he really hadn’t expected it to go like this. He didn't know if he should press or just take the out. He forced his field back under control. He knew what he needed. "You seemed pretty sure about what you wanted last time.”

“Last time was a mistake.”

“Then why are you here?” Prowl said darkly, Lockdown was wasting his time.

“Kup said you were looking to do a private dance, I figured it was going to be my only chance to talk to you.”

“What? You couldn’t just message me like you used to?” Prowl didn’t bother to hide the bitterness in his tone. 

Confusion rippled through Lockdown’s field.

“Oh come on. You’ve been sending me tips and compliments for over two orns now, and then the second I refuse you, you just vanish.”

“You noticed that?”

“How could I not?” Prowl snapped, “You don’t exactly blend in.”

Lockdown chuckled. “Few mechs would have noticed.”

Prowl shrugged. “Guess I’m just observant then. But seriously, you just vanished. Why come back?”

“I left because you told me to. I didn’t think you’d want to see me again after that.”

Prowl pulled in on himself, withdrawing his field entirely. He  _ hadn’t _ wanted to see lockdown after that. “What do you want?” He said softly, gaze fixed on the floor in front of him rather than on Lockdown.

“I wanted to finish our conversation. I wanted to know what what spooked you before.”

Prowl clamped down on the frustraction. Maybe he could get this back on track. "you were right," he said softly, turning his engine over in a gentle purr. "it was the price. How does seven thousand sound."

Lockdown froze, but prowl could feel it in his field. He was interested. 

"no," lockdown shook his head, “that wasn't why.”

“Fine, Then I changed my mind.” Prowl said finally getting his field under control and flaring it over lockdown. “I can feel the desire in your field, you know. Or is the price suddenly too high?” he managed to get his tone light and teasing. 

Lockdown brushed a hand across Prowl’s wing,and Prowl leaned into the touch. It felt good, but also made self loathing crawl through his processor. It would be worth it though. 

“Yes, I can afford that Sweet spark” Lockdown murmured. “But that’s not what I’m here for.”

“Sure it’s not.” Prowl moved himself into Lockdown’s lap again. “You left because I said no, well I’m not saying no any more.” He pressed his chevron to lockdown’s forehead. 

Frustration flared through lockdown’s field, and he all but shoving Prowl out of his lap. 

“Really?” Lockdown growled, “You just want to pretend last time didn’t happen. “What’s going on Sweet spark? What changed between last time and now.”

Exasperation flashed through prowl's field, and it became ragged at the edges. "I'm not licensed for interfacing, but you must know that already." he snapped. 

Lockdown's field washed over him calm and stabilizing. "of course Sweet spark. It doesn't really bother me, but I never asked you to interface with me."

"Oh come on. You offered my three thousand shaxix last time. Don't even try to pretend it wasn't because you wanted me to replicate for you."

"I won't deny my interest, but I would have accepted a no. You can always say no to me Sweet spark."

Prowl relaxed slightly. It felt good to have that out in the open. "it's illegal to accept shanix for interfacing services without a licence."

Lockdown chuckled, "Okay then, let's do this differently, tomorrow night, I'll buy you dinner."

Prowl's field flared with indignation, "I'm not going to interface with you just because you buy me dinner."

" _ I _ didn't say anything about interfacing." Lockdown replied easily. "Just dinner, no expectations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending is a bit abrupt there. I got excited and wanted to post some more, and it seemed like a suitable cut off point. 
> 
> So what do we thing, will prowl accept Lockdown's offer?


End file.
